Finally Meeting Mother
by Charmed Ones Mother
Summary: Picks up in the Halliwell manor's attic when Piper and Phoebe call forth Patty to meet Paige. This is Paige's side of the story of trying to get past the hurt of having her mother give her up at birth and having Patty die before she could find her once
1. Mother Daughter Reunion

**Title: **_Finally Meeting Mother_

**Episode taken from: **_Charmed Again_

**Summary: **_Picks up in the Halliwell manor's attic when Piper and Phoebe call forth Patty to meet Paige. This is Paige's side of the story of trying to get past the hurt of having her mother give her up at birth and having Patty die before she could find her once more. _

_Great mother daughter bonding and great sisterly bonding story._

**Rating: **_T – Due to Strong Language_

**Author: **_Charmed Ones Mother_

**Category: **_Drama / Spiritual / Tragedy _

**PART ONE**

Paige just watched her sister's as they read a spell in total union. She wanted to go over and join in even though she never heard the spell at all and knew that she would have broken the perfect flow of words if she had; but her feet wouldn't move. It was like she was clued to the spot. She didn't know why; but she wasn't afraid; even through she didn't know her 1/2 sisters all that well yet; how couldshe just met them two days ago and she just learned that she was a real live witch along with her sisters; but she trusted them enough to just allow the flow of words to wash over her and so she turned from the sight of her two older 1/2 sisters to face the circle of candles and waited silently for something to happen.

Paige blinked several times as she saw the sparkling lights light up the center of the candles circle; she knew she should be afraid at what her sisters had called forth after all in the two days since sh learned she was a witch she just saw a demon and the source of all evil come forth. But they didn't come in lights. So Paige knew that she had nothing to feel afraid off; but she felt very unsure of herself and the unknown that was going to appear any second.

Paige blinked several times as the woman began to form. She never had meet this woman before but she knew her. But how? She was dead. She was a spirit. A person that Paige had never meet in her life But how could she feel such pull towards the mysterious ghost of a woman. How could she feel such a deep connection to this woman?

"Paige." Patty's face lit up at the sight of her youngest daughter standing all grown up in the Halliwell manor. She stepped from the ring of candles and gathered her shell shocked youngest daughter in her arms and brought her into a hug. She closed her eyes as she took in the smells of her baby girl for the first time since she had to give her to Sister Agnes twenty four years ago. She never wanted to let to go.

Paige closed her eyes as she finally was in her mother's arms once more. She couldn't believe that this wasn't a dream, that she wouldn't wake up in her loft just to realize that she had dream t that she meet two of her half sisters and her birth mother's spirit. That she wasn't in fact a witch and no magic was involved in her life. That she Paige Matthews was alone in the world and would always be searching for her true family but would never find them.

Paige opened her eyes and pulled away and stared deep into her mother's eyes. She read the truth in them. That this was real and it would never go away again. "Mom." She chocked out with tears running down her checks she pulled back into her mother's arms and just held on for dear life as she finally cried.

"Yes it's mum. I'm here now baby. Mommy's hear now. It's ok let go." Patty said making shushing noises through her mouth as she held her baby girl in her arms for the first time since she was two days old. Patty just wished she wasn't all ready dead; she would have loved to be alive and have Paige by her side once again.

Paige allowed herself to let her self go completely in her mother's arms. The arms that her soul knew that she hadn't been in since she was two days old. The soul that cried out for her soul since being torn from her arms.

Patty finally pulled out of the hug. She had too she had too look fully on the face of her baby girl ... the face that she could only had small peeks on after she had died. "Baby ..." was all she got out before she broke down with tears running down her checks she kept stroking her daughter's face.

Paige came to herself once more. She stepped away from her mother's touch and out of her mother's arms. "Don't call me baby." She said tightly as she felt fresh tears at the corner of her eyes; but they weren't tears of happiness at seeing her birth mother but tears of betrayal to her dead adopted mother.

"Paige." Patty softly said as she took a tentative step to her youngest daughter but she stopped as she saw Paige's face. "Talk to me darling."

"Why did you fucking give me up. Why did you fucking die before I could find you again." Hot tears stung at the back of her eyes but Paige refused to shed them. "Why didn't you let my sisters know that I fucking exist. Why am I fucking so different from everyone else. Why did fuck did you not love me, mommy."

Patty had stiffen up at her daughters first well second third forth ... ok actually first sentence to her was. She held up her right hand firmly to keep Piper and Phoebe from speaking. She waited for he hurt youngest daughter to stop ranting before she opened her mouth. "I have always loved you ba ... Paige. I had to give you away to allow you to have a childhood. A safe childhood."

Piper opened her mouth to tell her ungrateful half sister where she could get hers for speaking to their mother like that when Patty had held up her hand. When she thought more fully about it she could hea Paige's pain when she said what she said. She still didn't agree with Paige's tactics but she knew it wasn't her place to explain or to discipline Paige for her behavior. So she wrapped her arms around her chest and listened closely to what her mother had to say.

Phoebe held Piper tighter than when their mother first appeared. She knew that her sister's temper was up and she had to forestall Piper from breaking forth into one of her some times annoying and very uncalled butting in. Phoebe was relieved when she felt Piper's body relax as she continued to watch their mother and their baby 1/2 sister.

"Safe." Paige snorted. "Yea I'll say it sure was safe when my adopted parents died in a horrible car wreck and I survived." She shook her head. "That's a fucking lame excuses for giving up you child mother. Now let's try this again. Why the fuck did you turn your back on me and give me up!"

"I didn't want to give you up Paige." Patty gently said as she moved a little closer to her hurt and very fragile daughter. "I didn't mean to turn my back on you. But you know that I had never stopped loving you. Even now that I'm no longer living I still love you. Just as I love all your sisters."

"**YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT ME MOTHER**!" Paige screamed. She quickly covered her ears as she backed away and looked wide eyed at her mother.

Patty quickly moved over to her daughter and wrapped her arms tightly around her youngest and pulled her into a tight hug. She held Paige until her daughter was calm once more. She pulled out of the hug and stepped back but kept her arms around her daughter's arms. "I thought I was doing the right thing for you Paige. I thought I was protecting you." She softly said with tears running unchecked down her checks.

"You thought wrong." Paige said moving backwards and jerking her arms roughly causing her mother to loose her gripe. "I'm done with you. But the only thing mother is that this time you don't get the chance to walk out on me. I'm going to do the walking from now on." With that Paige turned and stormed out of the attic.

Patty watched as her youngest left. She turned around and faced her two remaining daughter. "Paige is in the living room. Go to her but don't attack her for her behavior. Be there for her. Be her comforter be her protector. Be her two older sisters. Tell her about me." Patty said as she stepped back in between the circle of candles and turned ghostly once more. "Blessed be." She faded away.

**END PART ONE**


	2. Trying to Comfort Paige

**TRYING TO COMFORT PAIGE**

"That went well." Piper said in a chocked voice. She never heard either of her sisters go off on their mother like that for dying on them. She herself would never have dreamt of being so angry at her mother for leaving her behind for good.

"We need to go to Paige." Phoebe moved away from Piper and started for the attic door. She stopped suddenly and turned to face Piper. "What do we say? We don't know her well enough to elope her into a ready made cuddle."

Piper sighed through her nose. "If she hasn't stormed out of the manor yet than I think we need to surprise her in a sisterly cuddle. I honestly think it will do her much good." She walked past her younger sister and out of the attic.

The two sisters made their way down the second floor stair case and stopped mid way down because what they witnessed in the living room was so powerful and truly unexpected that it renders them motionless and speechless. Paige was on the couch with her knees to her chest and her arms around her knees, Paige was weeping into her knees.

Piper moved silently down the stairs keeping a firm eye on her newly found baby half sister. She walked over and sat down beside Paige and quietly wrapped her arms around the shaking twenty four year old woman who was still like a child in a grown woman's body and pulled her against her.

Paige moved her arms from around her knees and around Piper's body as she moved in closer so she could snuggle even deeper into the safe place that she had just found in her life. She allowed herself to break even more as she sobbed over the loss of her mother. And her fear over her new life and her new powerful power and her not understanding on how to control it.

Piper just wrapped her arms more tightly around her sister and just held her as she began to make soothing noses through her nose. She began to hum a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was just a mere child and scared.

Paige closed her eyes as she allowed herself to receive and take the comfort that Piper was offering. Comfort that she hadn't felt since her adopted parents died. Comfort that she herself hadn't allowed herself to feel since she was ten years old.

Piper kept a firm gripe on her baby sister as she began to sing softly.

Paige realized where she was and who was holding her. She closed herself back firmly up. She jerked away from Piper and pushed Piper roughly away. "How dare you take fucking advantage of me!" She stormed as she stood to her feet, but she felt her legs go underneath her and she landed on her butt after slamming the right side of her waist on the edge of the couch. She let out a scream as tears fell faster.

Piper quickly moved off the couch and knelt in front of Paige. She put her hand on Paige's hip where Paige had smacked it when she went down to the ground. "It's all right baby, it's going to be all right." She softly said.

"I'm not your baby." Paige said in a harsh voice. "Let go of me you ... you ... fucking witch." She finally succeeded on moving away from Piper's touch. "Don't ever touch me again, witch." She leaned forward and spat on Piper's face.

Piper slowly wiped the spit off of her face. She had felt her temper rise as Paige had called her a 'witch' but she kept her eyes glued fully on her baby half sisters broken eyes and knew that Paige was just in shock. And she was just lashing out in pain and complete heart break; so she swallowed the anger right back down. "I'm sorry for touching you Paige. At least I'm sorry for touching you without your permission."

"Well you won't get fucking get permission from me. Not now. **NOT EVER**!" Paige screamed the last part as she quickly backed away from Piper. She didn't know where she was going; all she knew was she had to get the hell out of the manor; away from her newly found sisters. She had to get her emotions back to where she could control them. She suddenly felt her back bang against something, hard. She yelped pain and felt the still new and very freaky sensation of her body ripping into millions of tiny pieces. She just let out a blood curling scream.

Suddenly Paige felt warm arms wrap themselves around her and she felt safe once more. She clung to the mysterious arms and knew that she would always be safe if she were only to remain in these arms. She stopped screaming and just laid her head against the board chest and whimpered.

The breath on her face felt soothing; more soothing than she had ever felt in her life. She just wanted to reveal in that breath; so she kept her eyes shut as she snuggled even deeper into the mysterious board chest of the person whom made her feel the safest.

_Who is the mysterious person you are asking yourself? Well I have decided to leave it here and allow you to guess who it is yourself in the review section. _


End file.
